Remote network management platforms allow computer networks to be managed by way of cloud-based devices and services. Advantageously, these architectures simplify the provisioning and administration of managed networks, and may provide mechanisms with which operational workflows can be defined and used. In some cases, a remote network management platform may allow users to write, develop, and deploy their own custom applications that leverage the platform's existing middleware, database, and user interface components.
There is a possibility that custom applications may access (or attempt to access) sensitive information, such as bank account numbers, credit card numbers, social security numbers, personal identification numbers, and so on. Thus, it is desirable for these custom applications to audited for potential security issues prior to deployment. But when operating on a particular remote network management platform, custom applications may use the platform's particular libraries and database tables, and may adhere to particular coding conventions. This makes any such audit more challenging and potentially requiring an intimate knowledge of the platform in order to be effective.